


She loves you

by Pennylane1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennylane1982/pseuds/Pennylane1982





	She loves you

Just a little experiment, see how many song lyrics you can see in the dialogue.

She loves you

Darkness had already fallen when the Impala pulled up outside the small white painted house: Dean took a deep breath, unsure if he really wanted to do this, remembering the huge fight he had had with her. Sam reached out to remove the keys from the ignition, giving his brother a look of reproach. "She loves you," he said simply "I saw her yesterday: it's you she's thinking of."

"She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down," Dean confessed, "She's got me thinking about her constantly." He hated to admit that, but the fact was that Catalina had started to affect his work, and that could have gotten both him and Sam killed.

"You know that can't be bad," Sam's smile held a tinge of jealousy, and regret as his brother's words made him think of Jessica.

"What's the point? We gotta get out of this place," Dean said, glancing between his muddy hands, and the stretch of road before them. "I died so many years ago, and I would only be fooling myself if I tried to believe..."

"What if...?" Sam trailed off, and then recalled the letter Catalina had pressed upon him the day before. "She told me what to say," he handed the note over to his brother, watching as Dean unfolded the thick paper. A smile touched the elder man's lips, as he saw Catalina's tiny neat hand _Hey baby._

_I'm spoiled by your love boy, no matter how I try to change my mind. Love is the sweetest thing, and the love you give is just too hard to fight. Don't want to live without you in my life. Ours is a stormy kind of love, such a funny thing for me to try to explain but I still don't understand how your love can do what no one else can. I would go to the ends of the earth, to make you feel my love._

The sound of somebody knocking at the car window made Dean jump, as he had been absorbed by the words. He turned to look, and saw Catalina. There was more than a hint of apprehension in her eyes. He climbed from the car, to take her face in his hands. His thumbs absently caressing her cheeks, "All this feels strange and untrue but I love to stare so deep in your eyes." He confessed in a whisper, closing his eyes as he smelt the citrus scent of her.

"Open your eyes," she murmured, "I need you to look into mine and tell me that you love me," she admitted, once his hazel eyes had opened once more.

"You don't know how lovely you are," he brushed her hair back from her face, gazing down at her delicate features. "I swear to you, I'm not gonna waste a minute without you," she laughed a little shakily, and he was unable to resist leaning down to kiss her. "Don't know much, but I do know I love you." He told her, not caring that Sam could hear him. "And I'm glad you feel the same. You're everything I need and more." Her eyes sparkled with unrestrained love, and in that moment, he was sure he could see her halo.


End file.
